ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Doom
Story The Rustbucket flies towards a large volcano, and there are glyphs shaped like the Black Arms’ ships in the ground. Blaze: You asked about its name. The Volcano of Beginning. Gwen: Yeah. Though, you didn’t want to answer before. Blaze: Thousands of years ago, the Wisps came to this planet, beginning to infuse it with mana. Inside the volcano, the mana fused with magma, creating a Red Wisp. John: There are red ones? I didn’t see any before. Blaze: And you won’t. The Red Wisp then entered the magma, and used its power to take a physical form. This created my species, Pyrofelines. Unlike other Wisps, the Red Wisp cannot leave its host’s body. The host is granted the power of the Volcano, the power of fire. When the host dies, the Red Wisp will return to the Volcano, and the process will start again. John: Does that mean? Blaze: Yes. I am the only of my kind. However, I will, in a sense, be resurrected. The Wisp remains the same, giving the next host the memories of all other hosts. One of the first hosts became the guardian of Wisps, and we have all defended the Wisps and the planet since then. The Rustbucket lands on the ground, and the group disembarks. Kevin: (Inspecting a glyph) How did the ships get underground like this? Gwen: The lava probably covers them. The Volcano will erupt, and the ships will be buried underneath, which will harden into the new layer of topsoil. If they’ve been here for thousands of years, then that’s thousands of volcanic eruptions. John: Which means I’ve got a lot of digging to do. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Rumble Knuckles: Rumble Knuckles! (Rumble Knuckles then starts digging, breaking through the earth with ease.) Silver: Alright. I’ll go down with him. You guys stay up, and be prepared to attack any aliens that come at us. Blaze. (Blaze turns to face him.) Stay with them, and be careful. (Blaze nods, and Silver jumps down the hole Rumble Knuckles had dug.) End Scene Some time later, Rumble Knuckles digs through the ceiling of a large underground room. He lands, and reverts. In the room, are hundreds of Black Arms ships, along with hundreds of thousands of Black Arms in a state of hibernation onboard. John: Whoa. That’s a lot of aliens. (Silver drops down from the hole.) Silver: Hey John. Here to, (sees armada) whoa. John: You said it. If these guys break the surface, this planet could be conquered or destroyed easily. (Then, Black Doom teleports into the room, and John and Silver hide behind a boulder.) Doom: It’s time, my followers. Awaken! (A shockwave occurs, and the Black Arms aliens awaken. They then begin to operate the ships, preparing for lift off.) John: There’s no time! Let’s go take them down! John and Silver charge out, and they fire powerful mana blasts, destroying the wing of a ship and disabling it. Thousands of Black Arms get off the ships and approach, firing blasters and charging in with swords. John fires mana blasts, and Silver uses his mana control to lift and slam Black Arms into each other, and redirect attacks. John fires several more attacks, then his arms feel heavy. John: Urgh! (John looks up, seeing Doom floating there. John tries to raise his arms, but he can’t.) Doom: How does it feel, to be utterly helpless to resist my power? John: Not good. I’ll feel better once I kick your butt. (Activates Omnitrix and slaps it down.) Will-o-Wisp: Wil-o-wi! (Will-o-Wisp flies forward, his body turning into pure energy, hurtling at Doom. Doom raises his arm, as if to stop Will-o-Wisp. However, nothing happens.) Doom: What?! (Panicking, Doom raises a chaos mana shield, which Will-o-Wisp rams, unable to break through.) Why can’t I control you?! Will-o-Wisp: That’s a really good question. (Will-o-Wisp flies at Doom again, who fires a blast of chaos mana, hitting Will-o-Wisp and sending him flying, hitting a wall. Will-o-Wisp falls to the ground, reverting.) The ships take off, going upwards, and breaking through the crust above them. The breaking causes the walls to crack, and magma starts to pull into the room. Silver sees John down, and uses his mana to lift him telekinetically, bringing him towards him. Silver: What do we do? They’re going to get away! John: Get to the surface through the hole we made, warn the others and get the Rustbucket off the ground. Silver: What about you? You’ll be burned to a crisp. John: Maybe. But not Blaze Spear. (John slaps down the Omnitrix, and he takes on Blaze’s form. He has a green jacket, and a black jumpsuit with green stripes going down the side. His tail is sticking out, he has regular running shoes. He has a green gem on his forehead, green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.) Blaze Spear lands on the ground below, and jumps. He raises his arms over his head, and spirals like a drill, heading towards falling debris. He drills through it, and lands on a boulder, jumping off it continuing to go up, chasing after the fleet. Silver flies up the hole they dug before. Blaze Spear jumps from boulder to boulder, and spirals towards the nearest ship, his body now on fire. A bat Black Arm fires a laser, hitting him and he falls, landing in the lava. Silver makes it to the surface, which was shaking. Kevin: (Voice vibrating) What’s happening?! Silver: The fleet is coming up. We need to get to the air, now! (The four run aboard the Rustbucket, Blaze stopping to look back.) Blaze, come on! Blaze: What about John? Silver: He’s fine. Let’s go! Silver and Blaze get in the Rustbucket, and it takes off. Then, the entirety of the Black Arms fleet breaks out of the ground. They take to the air, going to join the fleet approaching. A stream of lava breaks free from the ground, Blaze Spear riding on a boulder. Blaze Spear: Whoohoo! Lava immunity! It’s about time I got another fire alien! Blaze Spear! (From the Rustbucket, Blaze looks surprised.) Blaze: That’s, a Pyrofeline. Blaze Spear jumps from boulder to boulder floating on the lava, and he jumps into the air, hitting the Omnitrix. Battle Tails takes to the air, flying towards the Black Arms fleet. Kevin: That’s our cue! Gwen: To what? If we attack now, we’ll be obliterated. No, we let John do it his way. Blaze: Doom can control John due to his DNA! How can he win? Silver: Because he’s him. I believe he can win. Also, Yacker! (Yacker comes out of Silver, scaring Gwen and Kevin.) Go get us some back up. (Yacker chatters excitedly, and phases out of the Rustbucket.) End Scene The fleet of Black Arms ships join together, with a thousand ships in the air. Onboard on of them, on the bridge, the Black Arms are steering the ship, following the others spreading across the whole planet. Then, mana shuriken fly into the room, striking down the Black Arms, killing them. Then, Espionage becomes visible, and takes the steering wheel. Espionage: Alright. Time to take out their ships. Espionage presses some buttons, and the ship fires several cannons at other ships. Three ships go down before other ships fire back. Espionage knocks two more ships out of the air before the ship he was on explodes. He jumps off, and hits the Omnitrix. Royal NiGHTS: Royal NiGHTS! Royal NiGHTS creates a dream barrier around him, and flies after the fleet. He raises his arm, and flaming meteors form inside the barrier, and he fires them, destroying several ships along the way. He quickly approaches the flagship, going around the side of the fleet. Then, Doom teleports in front of him, getting in Royal NiGHTS’ way. Doom: You really are the stupidest thing I’ve ever encountered. Do you not realize that I am your master?! (Doom raises his hand, squeezing his fist. However, nothing happens.) What? It didn’t work before either. Royal NiGHTS: That’s because I figured out that you control those with your DNA. Will-o-Wisp is a mana being, meaning he has no DNA. And with this dream barrier, I can make it so I don’t have DNA. So right now, (creates a flaming meteor) we’re even. Doom: (Chuckles) For once, a smart adversary. Your cockiness will be the end of you. Royal NiGHTS fires the meteor, and Doom fires a chaos mana blasts, destroying the meteor. Royal NiGHTS then creates several more meteors, launching them at Doom. Doom blasts them, but the smoke blocks his vision. He’s hit by several meteors. Doom: Not bad. However, you have a weakness in this form. (Doom raises his arms, and time stops.) Royal NiGHTS: Ugh! Chaos Control? (Doom approaches, and enters the dream barrier.) Doom: You said this dream barrier made you resistant to my power. (Doom’s body the glows, as he starts to transform.) If you can do anything in here, why can’t I? Doom’s body then explodes. Appearing in the spot was a large gargoyle with roots attached to a boulder. The torso is split into two, with two bodies, two heads, and two arms which are double jointed, allowing to switch between the bodies. Each head has one eye. His skin is red and black, and he has wings. Doom moves out of the dream barrier, making the form permanently. Doom: Now, you shall know the true meaning, of Doom! Time unfreezes, and Royal NiGHTS flies away, creating a meteor and launching it at Doom. The meteor hits and bounces off Doom, not harming it at all. Doom them fires a large chaos mana laser, which Royal NiGHTS dodges. However, the laser stops, the spot creating a black hole, which starts to suck everything in. Several Black Arms’ ships go in, and John tries to escape its grip, to no avail. He is almost sucked in all the way, when he hits the Omnitrix. Super John: Super John! (Super John kicks his leg back, creating a shockwave launching himself forward, breaking free from the black hole. The black hole closes, and Super John stops, unable to move.) No! (Doom was squeezing his hand, preventing Super John from moving.) Doom: I may be able to stop your body, but I should be able to get into your mind. Even with my enhanced powers, you still resist! What makes you better than any other pathetic species? Super John: Because I, refuse, to lose to scum like you! (Angry, Doom fires chaos mana blasts, hitting Super John, doing no damage.) Doom: This time, you shall die! (Then, an Orange Wisp propels forward like a rocket, hitting Doom in the eye. He recoils back, as Super John is freed from Doom’s grip. Super John looks around, seeing thousands of Wisps appearing, being led by Yacker. Super John: Yacker? There’s an idea. This form is mana, so it should be able to take you guys in. Lead everyone inside. (Yacker nods in agreement, and chatters to the other Wisps. Then then start to rapidly enter Super John, taking obvious discomfort from the incident. Doom recovers, as the last Wisp enters Super John, who starts to glow with all the colors of the rainbow.) Doom: You think you can defeat me?! (Doom fires a chaos mana blast, and Super John raises his arm, firing a rainbow mana beam.) What? (Doom tries to take control of Super John.) Super John: Sorry Doom, but all this mana is overriding your power. You lose. A rainbow streak occurs, as Super John rams and tears through Doom, his body being torn apart by the rainbow. Doom’s body then turns to dust. Super John flies, destroying all the Black Arms ships with his rainbow powers. With all the ships gone, Super John lands, and all the Wisps leave his body. Once they were all out, Super John reverts, and John falls unconscious on the ground. The Rustbucket lands nearby, Gwen rushing over, healing John with mana. End Scene The group is outside the village, where the citizens were cheering for their savior. Silver: Thank you, John Smith, for saving us all. John: It’s my duty. No need to thank me. Kevin: Though if you’re going to give us a reward, that’ll be acceptable. (Gwen elbows Kevin.) Ow! Or not. Blaze: Farewell. (Blaze then runs off.) Silver: She’s not big on emotional events in general. John: No problem. Keep at her. Silver: What? (John winks at Silver, and he slightly blushes. The group then gets onboard the Rustbucket, which takes off. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Blaze *Silver the Hexahog *Wisps **Yacker Villains *Black Doom **Devil Doom *Black Arms Aliens *Rumble Knuckles *Will-o-Wisp *Blaze Spear (first appearance) *Battle Tails (cameo) *Espionage *Royal NiGHTS *Super John Trivia *It's revealed Will-o-Wisp has no DNA. *It's revealed that Blaze is the only of her species, pyrofelines. John is now a member of the species as well. *An enemy uses Royal NiGHTS' dream barrier for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Black Arms Arc